1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing binary digital TV data from a structured data format, in particular a method and apparatus allowing descriptor tables for digital TV data to be taken account of whilst users to define data in semantics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems, each having its own technical standards, are known for transmitting digital television data, for instance DVB, ATSC and ARIB.
Most of these available systems make use of the MPEG-2 technical standards for packetizing the data. The format of the data, for instance which bits signify what information, is defined in the technical standards by way of descriptor tables. For instance, for DVB, these are found in DVB Document A038. However, as new and different features are developed for these systems, additional descriptor tables are published.
In the broadcast industry, individuals who develop and make use of new broadcast features are generally not familiar with details of the required binary format. Indeed, irrespective, it is a considerable burden on those individuals to fully understand and implement the precise binary formats defined by the descriptor tables. This is particularly true when new features and descriptor tables become available and there is a rush to make use of these features.